


Business Trip

by Fenris30



Series: The Afterparty [3]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili is on her way to New York to meet with her father and Sebastian for some sort of convention; she isn't quite sure, but she tends to go along with everything that is needed to groom her to take over Rochefort Enterprises. She figures that she'll get some free time in the city besides, possibly to sniff out a few gyms where she can scrap with some people as well. Of course, her father requires a bodyguard like he did in London...and wouldn't you know it, a certain someone did a good enough job to impress him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After doing a lot of work on my main series, 'Reticent Watcher'-which is heading toward the end of the first arc-I decided to revisit the more 'light' one-more PWP, more dirty fun, less 'deep' stuff(but still with their underlying hint of emotion.) This one takes place about eight months after 'Reunion.' It's a 'quick-write'; it has careful grammar checking and the like, but isn't as heavily edited as my main series is(this style is how I usually like to do my PWP.) Anyway hope you have some smutty fun!

_I haven't been to New York in ages...it's been at least four years or so._

Lili was busily packing for a two-week trip to New York City; she would be meeting up with her father and Sebastian, who were already there. Her father was there on some business, and she would be following both for business and for a little bit of leisure on the side; she liked big cities.

She also thought she might be able to sniff out a bit of sparring fun, too.

They would be taking their wonderful private jet; the flight was long, but it would be in the utmost comfort. Fairly sparse, too; besides the pilot and co-pilots, there would be just four other servants.

As she packed, there was a knock at the door. One of the maids was standing there.

“Good morning,” she said, kindly. “I do have some news from your father.”

“Yes?” she let her in.

“Same thing as usual, but he does want you traveling with a bodyguard again. Due to the possibility of unsavory characters going around the big city, he has enlisted the help of...I forget his name but he was the frightening Russian man from the last trip to London.” She cleared her throat. “I know you usually don't like this, but...”

Lili blinked, nonplussed being the only word that could describe her right now. After a few moments, her brain began to go about fifteen different ways at once.

_I should have been expecting a bodyguard. My father indeed feels weird with me traveling alone still for some reason. But...Sergei? What? He got Sergei again? He was with me in London and oh god we spent half the time in the hotel room doing...things..._

“Lili?” the woman asked, looking a bit concerned.

She snapped out of it, shaking her head. “Oh, sorry. Was going through my head to make sure I packed everything.”

“Yes, your father said he was pleased with the job he did last time, so ended up hiring him again. It would seem his payments are more than generous.”

It was all Lili could do to not crack up when she heard her discuss how her father was “pleased with the job he did.” _Oh god, if only he knew..._

“I'll be ready soon,” Lili said, keeping her composure-how, she never knew. She pretended to be a _little_ disappointed, but still acting mature about it. “I'll call when I need my bags picked up.”

She nodded. “Your bodyguard is downstairs.” She turned to leave.

_And he's here already. What the hell is happening?_

Lili resumed packing with more than a few butterflies in her stomach. The last time they were together, they shared many very physical moments, and even a few rather emotional ones; the two somehow connected on some strange level. They had taken advantage of the time in London to get together several times-even talking a little about things, though not much; even with her, Sergei was not one for words.

She really didn't mind, though. She grew to sort of like silence more after being around him.

And the physical contact was nothing short of...wonderful. While neither of them were experts, they let their instinct-and the others' reactions-guide them, and they soon realized things that made the other happy. Especially in London; he had done a few things with her that she did not forget-and indeed, sort of regretted she hadn't felt anything like it since then.

She wasn't sure if she would have seen him again, but it turned out her father had some sort of deal going with the Russian military; she imagined they liked money and oil, and he liked his daughter safe. She guessed so long as he was available to leave during emergencies, they were happy to let him do his work.

When she finished packing, she buzzed down. After some time, a soft knock appeared at the door. When she opened it, she was a bit surprised to see Sergei there.

“Sergei...” she said, letting him in.

“I told them I'd take care of these,” he said, picking up the three huge suitcases-Lili tended to pack a _lot-_ and turning to head back down. He carried them about as easily as he would have carried boxes of empty plastic bottles.

“You? Doing butler's work?” She giggled.

He looked over at her, smirking. “You have an impressive manor.”

Lili didn't read minds, but as it turned out, Sergei indeed was more than pleased to hear about this endeavor; when they asked him, he nodded in silent approval, but in the back of his head, he smirked to himself, hoping that maybe they could do a few things again. Sergei didn't think much about things of that nature during his duty-and he had done several long and brutal missions since then-but when alone he allowed himself to think back, and he may have even missed her a little.

She folded her arms. “Yes, it has been awhile since you've seen it. And never really upstairs. I should give you a tour sometime.”

He simply looked at her a moment before turning in silence to walk out, carrying her things. She watched his hulking frame turn the corner and head down the stairs.

She looked over at her private bathroom, getting ready to take her shower before she left. She suddenly felt a bit...funny, though she figured that was due to some of the random travel butterflies.

In New York, she was due to stay in the penthouse suit-as per usual-at one of the most expensive hotels in the city; Lili was no stranger to these trips. When she was sixteen, her father started to suggest them; Lili took full advantage. It let her seek out some of her more scrappy adventures, and she loved to travel anyway. Plus it gave her the excuse to actually suggest these trips to her father; since she was due to of course inherit the company. It was how she managed to sneak into the tournament before, that fateful day where she met Sergei.

Drying off after her shower, she went to go pick out her outfit for the day. She had to be ready soon; and the more she thought about everything the more she couldn't wait to get there. She hoped she could hold up that entire eight hour flight. It seemed _so_ long now, where before she took them as nothing.

Finally finished getting ready, she went downstairs. Most of the servants would remain back at the manor, so everything would be ready for her when she returned in two weeks.

_Two weeks._

_This will be our longest time together yet....better make the most of it._


	2. Chapter 2

The Rochefort's private jet was impressive. Very, very impressive.

It was actually a two-floored jet; much like the large, long-haul flights that one would take overseas. It wasn't as long, given that it did not often have to house that many people, but it was lavish. The bottom floor had two bathrooms, a variety of very comfortable chairs, tables, and an area where food and drink was prepared. There was also a small, walled-off area with a door where the maids and butlers-there were usually three or four-would relax when they weren't on duty. 

The top floor was a private bedroom and study for the Rocheforts themselves. It was fairly spacious as far as being a room on an airline was involved. It had a single bed, two chairs, a small closet and a desk, with a smaller table in the back. It had it's own restroom, and a door separated the small flight of stairs.

The family had more than one private jet, but this was the one used for the longer flights. Given this one was going to run about eight hours, Lili wanted to take it.

Besides, she liked the privacy of the bedroom, anyway. She figured one never knew when it could come in handy. 

She tried hard on the way there to not look at Sergei too much. Dressed in more utilitarian outfit-including a tight, black tank top-it was very hard not to. Given that she knew how exactly how that body felt against hers, it was all she could do to not stare. She knew that they would likely have to wait until New York; even with the private room, there would be four servants moving about the plane, and it _could_ get too risky, even if they left her alone unless she called. Thinking about it also brought up the actual feelings they shared; and these were there. She could tell by the way he looked at her. Before they left the last time, they had a very nice morning after a long session of various sexual pleasure, just lying there. 

So she simply sat there, going over things on her phone; the itinerary, the timetable for NYC, where the hotel was located, and finally the weather, which seemed to be clear. It was quite early in the morning, and already hot; of course, the flight would be nice and cool.

She sipped at the coffee that the servants gave her before she entered the limo, looking over at Sergei, who sat next to her, his long legs looking a touch cramped. He sipped his own cup. She noticed the harness with a holstered handgun; he was, after all, working.

They eventually arrived to the airport; given it was a private jet, they simply drove out to it and went in via stairs. Sergei looked at the aircraft and smirked slightly. Lili walked over.

“Your private jets are likely not as nice as ours.”

He chuckled. “They are for business.” He went to go help the servants with her luggage; Sergei seemed to have the strength of a bull elephant and did the job in mere moments. Lili gave a few orders to the servants to have more coffee and some sort of things to eat ready for after they reached cruising altitude.

By the time they made their way into the flight, Lili had a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, which she wasn't happy about. She excused herself to wash up in the bigger restroom; after some time there and some nice cold water, she felt more human again. The aircraft was already running, so it was cooler, much to her relief. She sat back on one of the recliners, as during takeoff the pilots much preferred everyone to be belted in.

Sergei looked over at her as he took his own seat across from her. Wearing her tight black tank, her dark gray, short denim skirt, her small collar-necklace and her more combat-style boots, she looked gorgeous; there was no other word that came to his head. When he had gotten word that Mr. Rochefort was paying his superiors handsomely again for his duties-claiming him to have been the best bodyguard he had ever hired-he gladly took the duty. While he had probably too much fun crushing enemies of his country, after the past two times he was with Lili, he started to sort of miss her after awhile. Eight months was a long time the last time he had to wait, and it was a long time again.

He looked out the window, lest one of the servants get any ideas.

Lili squirmed in her seat a bit as they did the final checks; they were set to take off in about ten minutes. There was no two ways about it; she wanted him badly. He was good at pleasuring her-it didn't take him long to pick up things that she liked-that she just wanted New York to hurry up and get there.

The last time they were together, she had also sort of ordered him around a bit....which he obeyed. He was working for her, after all.

The servant nodded toward them and began to prepare things for the morning. Lili sighed, leaning back.

_Oh, I hope this eight hours goes by...._

 

–

 

About two hours had passed, and the flight was wonderfully smooth.

Lili had eaten, drank her coffee, and finally felt more relaxed. Now she sat with a glass of wine, looking over at Sergei who was sipping a double-shot of their finest vodka. He seemed to be enjoying it. They sat in silence for awhile, glancing around, and occasionally looking at one another.

She decided, after he glass of wine was done, to mill about the plane, stretching out and sort of wanting to go upstairs. She let her servants know; they were actually in their quarters relaxing. She asked Sergei if he could help her with a few things; he nodded, walking up first as she followed, closing and locking the door behind her.

Sergei folded his arms, checking the room out. It wasn't the widest, but it was quite spacious for being on an aircraft...albeit a large one.

Lili walked over to him, looking up at him with her own arms folded. His eyes trailed up and down her; the tank top was tight and showed her curves rather nicely, and she didn't even have her usual fishnets on-it was a bit too hot for her to bother with stockings during travel-and he smirked at her long, nicely toned legs that he enjoyed looking at...and then some. She smiled when she saw him.

“I saw you couldn't wait any longer.”

He snorted, though reached out to touch lightly under her chin. Feeling his touch again after eight months caused her to buckle, pulling him down to kiss him. He sat on the edge of the bed to hold her on his lap, one leg on either side. The door was locked, the room was private, and the sounds would not travel unless Lili shrieked, perhaps, but she was still a bit nervous. Her servants were _so_ close, and getting caught doing anything would be...very, very bad for her probably, but she just had to kiss him again.

He returned the kiss, deeply and rather roughly...though just the way she liked it. His tongue slid into her mouth, teasing her as he began to suck and bite lightly at her lip; he knew that they shouldn't leave marks on each other, but he liked when she did it and knew how much she liked it as well. She returned it in between, running her nails down his chest and back. His own hands ran up and down her back and then over her firm thigh; they were getting _quite_ involved rather quickly.

They broke the kiss after a few moments of this, their breathing heavier and Lili chucking at Sergei's obvious arousal, though she had to squirm herself. She was already beyond turned on at this point.

“I just had to get that out,” she said, running a hand down his face; her fingers would absently find the scars. She always felt they added to his strength; knowing that he defeated every enemy who left one on him.

Sergei nodded, leaning in to kiss her again. His hands went down her sides. She thought for a second about telling him to be careful...but as his hand slid around to her rear to squeeze, her inhibitions-or what few that were left-fell away.

_It's near soundproof. I just need to make sure I don't squeal too loudly. They won't be up here, as they don't bother me unless it's an emergency._

_And if it's an emergency...well, what a way to go, I guess?_

Sergei seemed to be wasting _no_ time. Much like that first time after the cruise-after roughly the same amount of time-he had only a few things on his mind. He pulled back, letting his lips trail down her smooth skin to kiss her neck. As he began to kiss-and lightly nip-at the soft skin of her throat, something occurred to her. She tapped his head, though began to slide his hair out of the tail. He pulled away a moment.

“They'll have to clean these.” she frowned. “If...”

Sergei began to look around; one did not get as far in the military as he without being resourceful. Survival was not the only thing one could be resourceful about; while this was not something that he did with anyone else but Lili, he knew they had to be discreet.

He noticed the desk; naturally it was empty, as in flight there was no point to keep pens or anything on it. They were all kept in drawers. He ran his hand over it, Lili breaking out in laughter behind him.

“You...”

He raised his eyebrow, walking back over to pick her up; her legs slid around his waist as he carried her over. While he knew they had about five hours or so-maybe less, given that there was still landing and the fact they had to keep up appearances-he didn't want to waste time. It had been a long time again, and the sooner he got into it, the longer they would have to do things. He wasn't looking to rush the _act_ , after all.

He sat her on the desk, leaning her back as the plane went calmly through the air. He removed her skirt and underwear, leaving her top and boots on; they would take a bit too long to take off and it wasn't like they were in a traditional situation, anyway. His hand slid over her nicely-muscled stomach as he brought his lips down to kiss it slowly.

Lili squirmed again, playing a bit with his hair as rather amusing-and dirty-thoughts ran through her head as his kisses-slow and rather deep-trailed further down. Lili managed to behave herself in a rather refined manner, though after a few times with Sergei, her mind would sometimes think things that she'd _never_ say out loud.

_Is he seriously so horny that he's about to eat me out on a desk, in our private jet, while it's in flight?_

As if in answer, she squealed as she felt his lips press first against her mound, tracing down as he pressed closer to her, continuing the kisses he gave her before-only to her very wet midsection. Her soft moans were followed by low, very quiet ones from him as he allowed his tongue to slide out ever so slightly to taste her a bit.

Lili was lengthwise on the desk, so she was able to lay back; when Sergei heard her head hit the wood, he paused just for a moment to hand her a pillow. She smiled, thinking it was rather nice he cared about her comfort...perhaps because he planned on being there awhile.

Not that she minded.

He was crouched by the desk, on one knee; he was easily large enough to reach her comfortably as her lower body sat at the edge. The lacquered wood would be easy to clean afterward. He pushed close, sliding his tongue out more to bury inside of her; pressed right against her he began to thrust it quickly as she bit down on her hand to prevent from yelling out at the wonderful feeling.

He continued on, pulling back to gently stroke up and down her midsection with the tip of his tongue, sometimes stopping to swirl a bit around inside of her. He very much loved to tease her, since it made her reactions to when he delved in heavier that much better. Not having indulged in her in months again-he really hoped the next time didn't take this long-he was having an _incredibly_ nice time at the moment.

Lili sat up to sit more on the edge of the desk instead; he repositioned a bit but still had easy access. She shivered as she felt his tongue slowly stroke her from back to front, teasing her clit for a few moments each time. Her hands were tangled in his thick hair as she massaged his head and neck as he continued to pleasure her.

 _His duties are not the only thing he goes all in on, gods..._ Lili had a few moments of coherent thought until he began to flick his tongue a bit faster against her clit, occasionally looking up. He sat back a moment to gently tease her some more; she could see how wet his mouth was.

 _This desk, oh lords we need to clean..._ Her thoughts were cut off as he began to suck at her clit; starting lightly, he picked up the intensity. She continued to gasp; moaning louder and louder, trying not to get too loud lest they suspect something downstairs. He moved his head, pressing his mouth against her to add to the intensity. She thrust in rhythm with his head as she moaned out low, feeling herself come. She leaned back, Sergei moving forward to continue licking her through the orgasm the entire time. He pulled back to kiss her thigh and rest his forehead on it; he absently moved a hand over to wipe up a bit that had gotten on the desk.

She caught her breath. She enjoyed how good he had gotten at giving her oral the times they had been together; despite her really being the only person he really, truly tried with, as he didn't really count the five minutes he spent experimenting with it when he was seventeen. Instinct was a powerful thing, as was practice, it would seem. It probably helped that he loved doing it to her.

_He certainly doesn't forget easily._

She propped up to look down at him as he continued to nuzzle her thigh, one hand rubbing her rear. He looked up at her, clearly wanting to give her some more before moving on. She smiled, rubbing his head again to show that she was likely turned on enough to come rather quickly and they wouldn't be risking things any more than they already were.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly as he leaned back in to kiss her between the legs again; slowly at first, sliding his tongue out again to lick at her now-soaked middle. He picked it up quickly, however, letting her shuddering moans guide him. The second time was always so much more intense feeling.

He allowed his tongue to trace a little further down than usual; Lili sort of gasped audibly at that and had to bite her lip. She couldn't allow herself to get too loud but that one just wasn't going without a louder yelp. He continued teasing her in different ways, Lili loving every second of it-before he returned to thrusting inside of her and going once again for her clit to bring her over.

She thrust her hips some more, biting her lip and trying to hold back her louder moans; the attention he was paying to her incredibly sensitive clit was almost too much. She sat up again, throwing her head back as her legs tightened ever so slightly; just enough to make him moan. He did quite like that, after all.

He sucked at her clit until she finally quivered and released again; even more than the first time. He drank her in, giving her long strokes of his tongue until she finally slumped over forward, wrapping her arms around his head for a moment to kiss the top of it before she laid back, sighing.

_I don't care how risky this is, he can do this whenever or wherever he wants._

Sergei was not quite the fully adventurous type, though. This, to him, would probably be his limits, but he simply did not want to wait until the plane landed; when he saw she was completely of the same mindset, he went for it. He smirked up at her, kissing her thighs some more before pulling back, resting his chin on her stomach. She could feel how wet he was against her skin; this was altogether hot and dirty in her head. The desk would definitely need a good wiping down after this, as well.

She finally looked down, pushing back his hair as he licked his lips several times. Her smile told him everything. She looked by the wall, remembering back when she pleasured him as he stood there on the balcony. He finally stood-giving her stomach one last kiss-to stand by the wall; she rolled off the desk and walked over to him, placing her hand over his midsection. He was harder than anything; it was probably to be expected after what he just did.

She kissed his lips twice before trailing down his chest to his stomach; she undid his trousers to push both those and his underwear down. He exhaled, one hand gently stroking her hair. She took some time to run her hands over his legs; leaning her head against one, she quite appreciated their size and strength; she could easily say that in her entire life she had not seen a set of legs on a man as nice as his. Downright massive and she couldn't quite fathom just how strong they were-they were wonderful to both look at and touch.

Satisfied for the moment she began to kiss his very hard member; starting with the tip. He moaned low at that, shifting a bit. She wanted to go all the way with him, and knew that unlike the hotel in London, it would be far too risky to get him off now and then wait longer. But she would be in NYC for two weeks, there would be enough time for _that._

She took him deeply into her mouth; though slowly, tracing her tongue around as she began to suck at him, enjoying his hands on the back of her neck. His low moans always made her happy; she liked being able to get the usually stoic man to feel-and express-pleasure.

Sergei's head leaned back against the wall as his breathing increased; he loved what she could do. She seemed to know little things that he liked-things he wasn't even sure that he liked until he felt them.

Lili continued; flicking her tongue against the head a bit more, taking that gently in her mouth, running her tongue around it as he let out a low grunt; he shifted a bit. Her hand ran up and down his massive leg as she enjoyed the muscle.

She finally pulled back, kissing the tip and pulling herself up. She took out the protection that she had put aside; Sergei prepared as she stood against the wall this time. Luckily, she did not hear anyone moving about downstairs yet.

He kissed her a few times before finally entering her; he started to thrust as she moaned out a bit louder at the feeling. She thrust her hips forward herself, matching him, raking her nails down his chest. She knew it wouldn't take too long; she had aroused him to no end-and he had already been near the brink from going down on her. He picked her up as she thrust downward, wrapping her legs around him to squeeze a bit; after a few more strokes she heard him growl softly and felt his teeth lightly at her neck.

He pulled out, setting her down for a moment to go to the bathroom to clean up quickly; while he usually liked to take his time right after, they were in a different situation.

Lili did the same; using some moments to catch her breath, she then began to clean up the general area; after some towels, a bit of air freshener and a _lot_ of wiping of the desk, it looked no worse for the wear. Both of them got any articles of clothing back on that they had removed; this was not too many given their hurry to get into things.

_I was getting afraid there for a moment, but I'm pretty sure all of the evidence is gone._

She smiled at him, going over to the mini-fridge they kept in the room to take out a chilled red wine; it was right in the middle of sweet and dry, just how she liked it. In the cabinet, however, she could only find whiskey; it was an amazingly old and expensive bottle, but it was whiskey nonetheless. She looked at Sergei apologetically.

“No vodka.” She shrugged. “It's downstairs.”

He smirked at the bottle. “I can have that.”

She poured the glasses and sat to look out the windows; she wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she figured it was about an hour. Sergei took out his cigarettes and looked at her questioningly; she nodded, as they would often host people who would have a cigar or pipe, so the flight was no stranger to the occasional smoke. He lit it and sipped the whiskey, giving it an approving look.

Lili couldn't quite believe what just transpired. The first day they were together-the year and a half or so ago after the tournament-was pretty safe. They were in a hotel and there were none of her family or anyone who worked for them around. The next several times happened in London, and that was a bit more on the forbidden side; but still, it wasn't so bad since none of her estate really bothered her where she was.

This time they were on the same flight, down some stairs, and with two doors between them. She was busily trying to make up some excuse for when they got downstairs; quickly she cooked up how Sergei was feeling a bit tired and wanted to rest up. She only felt it proper that her bodyguard get to rest in the more comfortable area.

She looked over at him, smiling. _I like this. It feels so wrong, but...it doesn't._

He smirked back; he quite enjoyed his time and looked forward to more in New York. As did she; neither of them had any doubt onto what the other was thinking here.

They sat in that comfortable silence that they knew; finishing her wine and setting the glass aside, she stood.

“We should probably get downstairs.”

He nodded, finishing his drink as well and standing. As they went to go down the stairs, she felt him touch her shoulder; she turned, looking up to meet him in the kiss she knew was coming. His large hand ran over her rear again, giving it a squeeze as they slowly separated. She smirked.

“I'll let you know what room I'm in.” She turned to go down the stairs. Sergei smirked, following her.

_If this trip is starting out like this, I can only wonder what might happen later._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this small side series; it lets me be a little less 'heavy', a little snappier with the writing(since it's less deep and there aren't really too many plotlines to get snagged up), and it also lets me do things like shove Sergei and Lili into the Mile-High Club. The series HAS an ongoing plotline sort of, but it's very light; more of a general framework just to set up the PWP scenarios. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I just got the urge to write this in between getting ready to close out the first arc of Reticent Watcher.


End file.
